The instant invention relates to Christmas decorations, and more particularly to an effective and easy to use stand for a Christmas tree.
A wide variety of different types of stands have been heretofore available for supporting Christmas trees and the like. In this regard, most of the heretofore available stands have included means for angularly adjusting Christmas trees received therein so that they can be more effectively utilized for supporting Christmas trees in substantially vertical dispositions. However, it has been found that it can often be a difficult and tedious task to properly adjust the angular orientation of a Christmas tree once it is received in a stand, and that it is often not practical to secure a stand to a Christmas tree prior to positioning the Christmas tree in an upright disposition. Accordingly, it has been found that there is a need for an improved stand which can be more easily assembled on a Christmas tree and simply and easily adjusted to orient the Christmas tree in a substantially vertical disposition.
The instant invention provides an improved stand which is adapted to be readily and easily assembled on the trunk portion of a Christmas tree, and thereafter readily and easily adjusted to adjust the angular orientation of the Christmas tree. More specifically, the instant invention provides a Christmas tree stand comprising a base portion which is adapted to be received on a supporting surface, and an inner portion which is removable from the base portion and adapted to be secured to the trunk portion of a Christmas tree. Accordingly, the inner portion can be assembled with the trunk portion of a Christmas tree while the Christmas tree is in a horizontal, or laying down, disposition, and thereafter the Christmas tree and the inner portion can be assembled with the base portion for retaining the Christmas tree in an upright disposition. The Christmas tree further includes a pair of centering members for centering the inner portion of the stand and the lower end of the trunk portion of a Christmas tree received therein relative to the base portion and a plurality of securing members for securing the inner portion, and the Christmas tree to the base portion so that the inner portion and the Christmas tree are angularly adjustable relative to the base portion. One of the centering members is preferably permanently attached to the inner portion, and the other centering member is preferably permanently attached to the base portion, and the centering members are preferably of at least partially complimentary configuration, so that they are receivable in interfitting relation to center the inner portion and the lower end of the trunk portion of a Christmas tree relative to the base portion. The base portion preferably has an upper rim portion, and the means for securing the inner portion to the base portion preferably comprises a plurality of arms which are pivotally attached to the inner portion and engageable with the rim portion of the base portion for securing the inner portion relative to the base portion, so that it is angularly adjustable with respect thereto. Each of the arms preferably has a plurality of downwardly opening slots therein which are engageable with the rim portion for adjusting the angular position of the inner portion and a Christmas tree received therein relative to the base portion. The inner portion preferably includes a band-like clamp which is adapted for encircling the trunk portion of a Christmas tree in order to secure the inner portion thereto, and the base portion is preferably formed in the configuration of an enlarged housing for containing a quantity of water therein in order to maintain a Christmas tree received therein in a fresh condition.
It has been found that the Christmas tree stand of the instant invention can be readily and easily assembled on the trunk portion of a Christmas tree, and that it can thereafter be effectively utilized for supporting the Christmas tree in an upright disposition. Specifically, it has been found that the inner portion of the stand is readily and easily securable to the trunk portion of a Christmas tree. Further, it has been found that once the inner portion has been assembled on the trunk portion of the Christmas tree, the inner portion and the trunk portion can be readily and easily assembled in the base portion so that the lower end of the trunk portion is centered relative to the base portion, and so that the angular orientation of the Christmas tree can be readily and easily adjusted by manipulating the securing arms and adjusting the angular position of the inner portion and the trunk portion relative to the base portion.
Devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,630,994 to Dicoskey; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,604 to Weddle. However, while those references relate to two-piece Christmas tree stands, they fail to suggest a stand which includes a centering assembly, or a securing assembly of the type included in the stand of the subject invention, and hence, they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an improved Christmas tree stand which is adapted to be readily and easily assembled on the trunk portion of a Christmas tree and readily and easily adjusted to orient the Christmas tree in a substantially vertical disposition.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective Christmas tree stand comprising an inner portion which is adapted to be assembled on a Christmas tree, and a base portion which is adapted for receiving the inner portion therein and for supporting a Christmas tree assembled with the inner portion in a substantially upright disposition on a supporting surface.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.